I'll Keep You Safe
by LivForever
Summary: Olivia will do whatever it takes to keep Noah safe.
1. Chapter 1

Tears cascaded down her face like raindrops in a hurricane. Mascara streaked her puffy cheeks, only making the redness of her eyes more prominent. She struggled to take a breath and when she finally managed to let in oxygen it was shaky at best. Her legs felt like jelly underneath her.

"Liv…" Nick walked up slowly behind her and placed his hand on her back.

She sniffed and attempted to wipe her tears, "he was fine," she whispered with her back still turned to him. "He was fine. He was crying so I went to make him a bottle and I haven't mastered holding him and fixing it at the same time." She sniffed again as the thought about all of this being her fault. "I went right back to the bedroom and he was gone. I froze… I didn't know what to do."

"He's okay," Nick informed her and finally she turned to face him. "The doctor told us that he didn't have a scratch on him. He was a little cold but they warmed him up and he's crying for his Mama."

"He's not hurt?"

Nick shook his head before wrapping his arm around Olivia and leading her through the emergency bay to where Noah was. "Oh, Noah," Olivia sobbed when she saw him. She immediately scooped him into her arms and kissed him in his hair. "I'm so sorry, little man. I'm so sorry."

Fin and Amanda walked into the room and stayed silent for a few moments, giving Olivia some time to grasp the situation before they started asking questions. Olivia wrapped Noah's favorite blue blanket around him and held him tight to her chest as he began to doze off. "When I got home from work I thought I heard a noise," she explained. "I glanced around but I brushed it off. I just… I blamed it on… I still get jumpy sometimes from Lewis. She glanced up and looked Fin in the eyes before glancing back down to her sleeping child. "Someone really was there."

"Liv," Fin said, "Noah was found in an alley beside a gym. There were no witnesses. An elderly lady walked by and heard crying so she called us. There are no cameras in the area. CSU is at your house now looking for anything that can give us a lead."

Olivia nodded, "where am I going to take Noah?"

"You can stay at my place," Nick offered, "it's only fair I return the favor." He gave her a smile, hoping to lighten the mood but Olivia only nodded.

"We'll keep you posted," Amanda informed as Nick guided Olivia and Noah to the squad car to take them home.

At Nick's apartment, he cleaned up his bedroom and made the bed so Olivia and Noah could sleep there together. He would sleep on the couch and be awake if anything was to happen. They had no idea who this guy was or why he was targeting Olivia. There was no way in hell he was getting any sleep.

Olivia laid Noah down on Nick's bed and surrounded his tiny body with pillows so he wouldn't fall. She was reluctant to leave him, even for a minute but, she needed to thank Nick. She kept the door wide open and stopped at the end of the hall, peering into the living room. "Nick?"

Nick moved his arm from over his eyes, "yeah?"

"Thanks," she said sincerely.

"Don't mention it."

Olivia smiled at her partner's generosity and then headed back into the bedroom to snuggle with Noah. That hour that he was missing was the worst hour of her life and she never wanted to experience that again. Noah was never leaving her sight. She sighed and gently pressed her lips to his forehead before finally letting her eyes close.

At the precinct, Fin, Amanda and, Lt. Murphy were working fast on finding Noah's kidnapper. "How is it possible that there were no sightings?" Amanda stressed, "it was only one in the morning. New York does not asleep by one."

"What about her recent cases," Fin suggested, "maybe Noah's father has something to do with it."

Lt. Murphy shook his head. "I don't think so. Ellie never mentioned him but it's probably because she doesn't know who he is."

Fin sat down at his desk defeatedly, thinking of other recent cases in his mind. He was about to search for all the recent cases with Olivia's name on them when a notification popped up informing him of a new email. The email was from David Haden and it read '_Tell Olivia I'm sorry.' _

"Ya think Haden did this?" Amanda inquired.

"I don't know. He seemed to have his head on pretty straight. Let's not forget he is an executive district attorney."

"Who's David Haden?"

Amanda and Fin both turned toward Lt. Murphy, realizing that Murphy hadn't been around at that time. He hadn't been around for much, really.

"Olivia's old boyfriend," Fin explained, "they broke up because they didn't disclose in time and it became too late."

"That the official story?" Lt. Murphy seemed to believe that David was a possible suspect. Amanda and Fin however, were not convinced.

"It's the truth," Amanda answered.

"Well we have no idea who is behind this," Lt. Murphy explained, "and I'm not ruling anybody out just yet. Go talk to him."

Fin and Amanda grabbed their coats and headed off, leaving Lt. Murphy to ponder some more about how these detectives truly put their lives on the line everyday just so they could save people. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it. This was definitely one of those times.

Nick had moved into a new apartment not long ago and the neighborhood was always quiet by ten at night. Most of the residents were older people whose kids were already grown and moved out. The apartment was peaceful until Noah woke up crying. Olivia didn't miss a beat and was up a half a second later, rocking him and singing quietly to him. Olivia didn't think anything of it until she heard the sound of walking just outside Nick's bedroom window. She held Noah tightly to her chest and made a dash for the living room, causing Nick to jump to his feet.

"Someone's here," she panicked, "they must have followed me. I heard footsteps just outside the window."

Nick could see how startled she was and he would be too if he was in her situation. He grabbed his gun from the top of the fridge and headed into the bedroom, warning Olivia to stay away from the windows. He pulled back the curtain and looked out, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He unlocked the window and stuck his head out, looking for anything that had been moved out of place. He saw nothing until he caught movement with his peripheral vision. Somebody was running away from the apartments wearing all black and Nick could see a gun shining whenever a streetlight hit it. He quickly shut and locked the window and pulled out his cell phone to enlighten Lt. Murphy on the situation.

"Noah isn't safe," Olivia said quietly as her and Nick sat down on his couch. They kept the lights off, wanting to keep anyone from looking in. The living room curtain was open so Nick could keep a closer eye on everything outside. "I'm putting him in harms way."

"Liv, you're not. You are protecting him. If it wasn't for you he would be God knows where with God knows who. You saved him and you still are. I know you aren't going to let anything happen to him and neither am I. Fin and Amanda are working it and they won't stop until they get the bastard."

Olivia looked down at Noah who had thankfully fallen back to sleep after having half of a bottle. His chubby cheeks never failed to make Olivia smile. "I just love him so much…"

"I know," Nick whispered, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

It was pushing midnight but Fin and Amanda wasted no time. They stood outside of David Haden's house, banging on the door and waiting for an answer. "Maybe he's not here," Amanda shrugged, "Maybe he's out stalking Olivia."

Fin gave her a look of disapproval before going to knock again, only to have the door open and David Haden standing there in nothing but boxers. "This job," he mumbled under his breath.

"Come in," David offered, opening the door further, "is this about Olivia?"

"Yeah," Amanda answered, "what was with the e-mail?"

"I heard what happen to Noah," he answered, "Liv and I have stayed in touch and I knew that she was fostering him. When I saw the news that he had been missing… she wouldn't answer my calls but I figured she wasn't near the phone. I wanted her to receive my apologies."

"Right," Fin said, "where were you at about eight o'clock?"

"At my office," David replied, "ask anyone there. I would never hurt Olivia…. I love her."

"I believe you," Fin said, "we just needed to make sure. We aren't ruling anybody out."

"I understand completely. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

Fin and Amanda let themselves out of David's house and headed back to the precinct. Fin was just about to unlock the squad car when he got a funny feeling. He had been on this job long enough to know when something bad was about to happen and right now he had that feeling. He cautiously looked around and surveyed the area. It was then he noticed that the hood of the car was slightly open. He walked around to the front of the car and Amanda watched him, wondering what in the hell he was doing.

Fin lifted the hood and took a step back. "I've been NYPD long enough to know when something ain't right," he explained as he shook his head. "If I would have started this car we would both be dead right now. Call the bomb squad."

Nick was busy talking to Lt. Murphy in the kitchen while Olivia was feeding Noah a bottle. He had started becoming fussy and that could only mean one of a few things. Olivia had been right with making him a bottle. When Nick and Lt. Murphy entered the room she looked up at them. She knew by the looks on their faces that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Fin and Amanda went to check a possible suspect. When they were leaving, Fin noticed that the hood of the car had been popped and he found a bomb wired to the ignition."

Olivia gasped, "whoever this bastard is, he isn't just after me. He's after all of us."

Lt. Murphy nodded, "I'm tempted to put you all in a safe house and have a different unit work this case. I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"With all due respect," Nick began, "nobody works quite like our precinct. We know what we're doing."

"With all due respect," Lt. Murphy replied, "I agree. You guys should come to the precinct. I'd feel a lot better if you were all there."

As if on cue, Olivia's phone began ringing. She saw the caller ID and saw that it was David. "Excuse me," Olivia said as she carried Noah down the hallway and into Nick's bedroom where she laid Noah down and answered the phone. "David, now really isn't a good time…"  
"I know," David said, "I was just calling to let you know that if you need somewhere to stay… my place is open to you."

"I appreciate it, David, I really do," she smiled, "but my boss wants everyone at the precinct tonight."

"Right," he said softly, "makes sense, I mean, putting you all in one place to make his target easier. It's a brilliant idea."  
Olivia shook her head slowly. David was right, somebody was after them and going to the precinct would only make his target easier. "Alright," she finally agreed, "can you pick me up?"

"I'll be there in twenty."

Olivia made sure that all of Noah's things were packed in his diaper bag before slinging it over her shoulder and scooping him up into her arms. She made her way into the living room where Nick and Lt. Murphy were watching out of the window.

"I'm still not sure he's safe," Lt. Murphy stated.

"I am," Olivia said gently, "he wants to help. I have no reason to believe he has anything to do with this."

"He's here," Nick announced as he saw the black Lincoln pull up. "I'll walk you out."

"You can have the guest room," David showed her, "freshly clean sheets." He smiled and for the first time since this whole ordeal Olivia felt a little less frazzled.

"I really appreciate this," she said as she cradled Noah in the crook of her arm.

"I would do anything for you to be in my house," he teased.

Olivia chuckled. "On that note, goodnight."

"Night, Liv. Night Noah." When David left the room he shut the door to give Olivia her privacy. She sunk into the bed with Noah close to her and made herself comfortable. There was no way sleep would happen for her but she wanted to make sure that Noah rested okay. Tomorrow was a new day and she was damned if she let someone attack not only her son but her squad. They were sadly mistaken if they thought they were going to get away with it.

Back at the precinct, the desks were littered with plastic containers from their favorite chinese food shop and a few very tired detectives were overloading their brains with possible suspects when an unexpected visitor busted into the room.

"Captain Cragen?" Fin was the first on his feet to greet his former captain, followed by Nick and Amanda. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a box delivered to my house with a bloody shirt," he explained, getting right to the point. "I recognized it as Olivia's. Is she…?"

"She's at David Haden's house," Fin assured him, "things have been crazy around here."

"What's going on?"

"Somebody's targeting us," Amanda stepped in, "first they kidnapped Noah and don't worry, he's safe. Fin and I almost got blown up and that's just in the past twenty-four hours."

"Are you sure Liv's alright?"

Nick had been ten steps ahead of the former captain. He had already grabbed his phone and dialed Olivia's cell, only to be greeted by the voicemail. "She's not answering."

"You guys go," Amanda said, "I'll stay here and introduce Cragen to Murphy."

Nick and Fin nodded and wasted no time grabbing their coats and heading to David Haden's apartment. The son of bitch would be sorry if there was even a scratch on Olivia or the baby.


End file.
